injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Two-Face
Two-Face appears as a cameo in Injustice: Gods Among Us along with Killer Croc, The Riddler and The Penguin. He appears along with them in a stage transition from the main hall in Arkham Asylum to the Asylum's Kitchen. Biography Two-Face is a super-villain obsessed with duality and the number "two," who fights Batman on a regular basis. As Harvey Dent, he was Gotham City's district attorney until mobster Sal Maroni splashed him with a bottle of acid during a trial, permanently disfiguring him. He now believes that there is no objective morality, and that everything is ruled by chance. He carries a scarred double-sided coin to make all of his decisions, determining whether his next actions will be good or evil. This makes him highly unpredictable as a criminal mastermind. Two-Face has served as a member of both the Injustice Gang and the Injustice League. Injustice Comic Two-Face first appears in Chapter Fourteen, crashing a live broadcast on a Gotham news channel, having murdered a guest speaker and taken his place. His obsession with duality appealed too by the recent actions of Superman due to the destruction of Metropolis and with half the nation in favor of his recent actions and the other not, Two-Face himself admits, "I couldn't stay away. I tried. But the coin..." Two-Face flips his signature coin to decide which of the anchors he will kill when the coin is vaporized by a blast of Superman's heat vision before it has a chance to land in his hand. Shocked, infuriated and at a loss, Two-Face brandishes his gun at the Man of Steel but the weapon is easily destroyed. Two-Face is then subdued by the news station's security guards and he is last seen back in Arkham in a straitjacket when Batman and Nightwing confront Superman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg and Robin. Two-Face is still bound and restrained throughout both Chapters 15 and 16, witnessing the heroes arguing in the former and attempts to attack Robin during Harley's riot, but is knocked out by one of Green Arrow's boxing arrows. Role in Injustice Two-Face appears in the Arkham Asylum stage. He's in the recreation area with other Gotham villains, and beats the player up if they're thrown into the room, crashing a TV on his/her head. He also appears in Harley Quinn's S.T.A.R Lab mission "Two-Face" and Black Adam's S.T.A.R Lab mission "Flip of the Coin" — in both cases, he will flip a coin to decide which fighter he will shoot (Harley Quinn or Catwoman in the former, Black Adam or Batman in the latter). Powers and Abilities *Total Understanding of the Law *Skilled Sharpshooter *Trained Hand-to-Hand combatant Costume Two-Face wears a costume tailored suit, with the right side a pristine white, while the left side is as badly burned as his face, with the sleeve torn off to reveal his burned arm. He wears a wristwatch on that arm and wears one white shoe and one burned black one. Trivia *Two-Face's appearance is the same with his appearance from Batman: Arkham City. Gallery Croc punch.jpeg Two.jpg|Two-Faces Starlab Mission Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Stage Hazards Category:S.T.A.R. Labs Missions Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Arkham Asylum Paitents